jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sisters Forever
Jackie, You're My Sister! is an episode of Playtime with Jackie from season 1. Summary Jackie wants to be one of Keziah and Eleanor's sisters. Plot Keira walks into Jackie's House, but cannot find Jackie in the living room nor her bedroom. Melissa comes out of the kitchen and explains that Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor are in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor are writing poems to make Bubblegum and Jean escape from their seats and to make Jean spit in front of Eleanor. Jackie goes, "Eleanor, it's just a sister challenge to make Bubblegum and Jean escape! It doesn't mention anything about spitting!". Eleanor thinks those cats are hilarious and is afraid that Jean is going to spit at her again. Jackie has an idea and needs help carrying Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter. She asks Keira if she wants to help her carry Bubblegum, but Keira is too scared to carry Bubblegum. Instead, Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor to help carry Bubblegum, while Keira watches them. Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor work together to carry Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter to rest on. In the kitchen, Melissa is about to serve Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor and Keira pizza and cups of water, As soon as Jackie, Keziah and Keira sit down, Melissa serves them plates of pizza, serves cups of water and writes "Jackie", "Keziah", "Eleanor" and "Keira" on them with a black marker. Eleanor decides to teach Jackie and Keziah multiplication math and she's going around the kitchen whoever a sister knows the answer while they're eating pizza. Sugar by Maroon 5 plays when Eleanor asks Jackie what's 11 x 1. It's 11. Eleanor writes "11 x 2 =..." and asks Jackie what's 11 x 2. It's 22. Now Eleanor is going to ask Keziah what's 11 x 3 and 11 x 4. The answers were 33 and 44. Eleanor turns to Jackie and asks her what's 11 x 5. Jackie then goes, "I know the answer to the question! 11 x 3 = 33, 11 x 4 = 44, and 11 x 5 = 55 make odd and even numbers! And also 3 and 5 make odd numbers like 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9!". Eleanor then goes, "You're correct, Jackie! And how did you know all those odd and even numbers?". Jackie mentions that Melissa helped her with all the odd and even numbers from school. As an award, Jackie, Keziah and Keira dance to Sugar while Melissa hums the lyrics. After Eleanor's math class, Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran plays when Jackie decides to play Princesses & Unicorns with Keziah and Eleanor. Jackie will be the older sister, Keziah will be the younger sister and Eleanor will be the youngest. While playing Princesses & Unicorns, Jackie tells Keziah and Eleanor it's time for school. While they're at a magical school called Sister School, they get into new sisterly ways. Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor how old they are. Eleanor is 5 and Keziah is 7. Jackie goes, "Okay, class, today we'll be learning musicality. It's YouTube Music, and you guys have to point to each song you like.". Keziah and Eleanor point at Thinking out Loud and Keziah realizes that it's her favorite song. While watching See You Again, Rolling in the Deep, Without You, Hey Mama and 7 Years, Jackie and Keziah are drawing pictures, while Eleanor studies some musicality. Jackie goes, "Youngest Sister, make sure you keep doing what you're doing!". Eleanor goes, "I will!". Shape of You by Ed Sheeran continues playing when Kate and Dan arrive at Jackie's house to pick up Eleanor. Keira goes outside with Melissa as Eleanor walks to her parents' black truck. As soon as Eleanor is in the black truck, it drives away. After Eleanor's dismissal, New Rules by Dua Lipa plays when Jackie says it's her favorite song. After the song, Jackie and Keziah go to Jackie's room to make up a new story. In Jackie's room, Girls Like You by Maroon 5 plays when Jackie and Keziah are upgrading the dollhouse. They're making up a new story about Barbie and Ken dolls going to school. In the story, Jackie and Keziah are waking up Barbie and Ken for school. They helped them get dressed and get ready to school. At school, the Barbie dolls have to complete all the periods. Jackie and Keziah are convinced that they'll be teaching them math. Jackie and Keziah lead them to the floor to play at recess. After the story, Jackie suggested that she, Keziah and Keira will play outside. Melissa turns off the TV and sends Jackie, Keziah and Keira outside. At the front yard, Jackie wants to play hide and seek with Keziah and Keira. She will be the hider, while Keziah and Keira be the seekers. During hide and seek, Jackie is hiding in each spot and Keziah and Keira will find her. Jackie gives an example and she's hiding in the work truck. After playing hide and seek, they are hungry. Melissa serves a red bowl of candy for Jackie, Keziah and Keira if they're hungry. Jackie gets a lollipop, Keziah gets Chewy Lemons, and Keira gets a lollipop for a candy break. After Sam gets home from work, Keziah decides to play tag while eating her Chewy Lemons. Suddenly, Opal appears in front of Jackie, Keziah and Keira. Jackie turns around and sees Opal. While Jackie is playing with Opal, Keziah runs away and eats her Chewy Lemons near the gate. Jackie goes, "Keziah, tag is not ready yet! You have to wait until I pet Opal!". Keziah wanted to know what that means because she needs to wait until Jackie finishes petting Opal. After Jackie, Keziah and Keira play outside, Keziah is about to go home and eat her dinner. Jackie breaks into tears because she doesn't want Keziah to leave. After Keziah rides away, Jackie starts crying. She yells at Keziah to come back twice. While Jackie is crying, she climbs up the work truck feeling sad. Thinking back to Keziah, Jackie had told stories, celebrated New Year's Eve, celebrated her 1st anniversary sleepover, celebrated 1st Day of Spring and playing Princesses & Unicorns. After Jackie's thoughts about Keziah, she stands up, raises her lungs and yells "Will Keziah ever come back?". Jackie sadly walks back to her room and explains to Melissa that Keziah is taking forever to come back, but Melissa tells her that Keziah just left. Jackie also has 10 minutes left to play before she goes inside. Jackie wanted to play with Keziah so bad and wanted to be her sister. Melissa tells Jackie that she can play outside or be done playing, but Keziah is not coming back. As of Jackie's result, Jackie runs away from Melissa and yells at Keziah to come back. If Jackie waits a little longer for Keziah to come back, she will surprise her by finding a twig and break it as her surprise. As Jackie's voiceover continues, she successfully breaks the twig in half, and sticks it into the plant stander. Suddenly, Fushion sees Jackie while riding Keziah's bike and Keziah reappears. Jackie yells as she runs to Keziah and hugs her. Fushion gasps and asks Jackie did she stick the twig into the plant stander, but Jackie didn't do it. She just broke the twig in half. Fushion decides to tell a joke to Jackie and Keziah. The joke is: what do kids do when they stick a twig into a plant stander? Reply: They sever it! Jackie and Keziah laughed and loved Fushion's jokes. Jackie tells Fushion that he is the best joker in Penns Grove. As Jackie and Keziah continue laughing, Melissa dismisses Keziah, Fushion and Keira and needs Jackie back inside. While Keziah, Fushion and Keira are leaving, Jackie raises on top of her lungs, bursts out crying and screams extremely loud while walking back inside. Melissa says "See you next time!" and Sam yells "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" as the episode ends. Cast Songs * Photograph * Story of My Life * Sugar * Thinking out Loud * See You Again * Rolling in the Deep * Without You * Hey Mama * 7 Years * Shape of You * New Rules * Girls Like You Trivia * This is the 1st episode in which Jackie has a skill in mathematics. * This is the 2nd episode Will doesn't pick up Eleanor for her early dismissal since he's absent. Instead, Kate and Dan are Will's replacement. * Jackie only screams and cries at the end when Keziah, Fushion and Keira are leaving. * Sam and Fushion were seen near the end of the episode. * When Jackie thinks back to Keziah, the following flashbacks from 5 episodes are: ** Meet Keziah! ** Jackie Saves New Year's Eve ** Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover ** Jackie's Plan For Easter ** The House on Fire! * Melissa doesn't say "I'll see you later!", she instead says "See you next time!". Gallery The Girl Scouts donations.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1